elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Andurs
|Base ID = }} Andurs is a Nord priest of Arkay serving in the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun. Background Andurs watches and maintains the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun, and is a devout follower of Arkay. As such, he is responsible for preparing the bodies for the afterlife. On the 19th of Second Seed in 4E 201, Andurs invited Runil, an Altmer priest of Arkay in Falkreath, for a visit. They shared some words for nine days until Runil finally left Whiterun on the 28th of Second Seed.Runil's Journal Interactions Andurs' Arkay Amulet He asks the Dragonborn to recover his amulet so he can rebuke the corpses that have risen in the Catacombs. Once completed, he gives the Dragonborn 15 . Even after the Dragonborn has given Andurs his amulet, the dead will continue to rise in the crypts. To obtain the maximum reward for this quest, retrieve the amulet, return it to him and then kill him. Since he is alone, it is quite easy to do with no consequences. Alessandra's Dagger He is also involved in a quest in which the Dragonborn is required to deliver a dagger to Andurs from the grave tender Alessandra, who can be found in Riften located at The Hall of the Dead. Quests *Andurs' Arkay Amulet *Alessandra's Dagger Dialogue "Tell me, do you believe in mighty Arkay, god of life and death?" :The god of death? I know him well. "I'm glad to know that, because I need your help. You see, I've lost something precious." :The gods aren't a big part of my life. "I see. Well, perhaps you'll take pity on a humble priest who has lost something precious." :I'm not sure. Tell me about him. "Well, as I said, Arkay is the god of life and death. You'll find his temples and Halls of the Dead all across Tamriel. Priests of Arkay such as myself perform rites for the dead and sometimes console the bereaved. We also keep a constant vigil against those who practice the vile arts of necromancy. I asked the question because I was hoping you might be able to help me recover something I've lost." ::What did you lose? "My Amulet of Arkay. It's the source of my divine powers and also a sacred badge of office. I misplaced it in the catacombs. I'd look for it, but I've been hearing noises down there. I fear the dead have become... restless. Without that amulet, I'm powerless to confront them. Would you be willing to search for it?" :::I'll find your amulet. "I'll just wait here and make sure nothing foul escapes the catacombs." :::You're on your own, priest. "So be it. I'm sure Arkay will find it in his heart to forgive you... eventually." The option to ask Andurs what he lost will be available regardless of which answer is chosen to his initial question. After finding the amulet, he will have the following dialogue: "With this terrible war, I'm a bit overwhelmed. As are the catacombs." :I found your amulet. "Oh, thank Arkay. Please, take this gold for your troubles." Quotes *''"I spend so much time among the dead, I sometimes forget how much I miss the company of the living."'' *''"With this terrible war, I'm a bit overwhelmed. As are the catacombs."'' *''"As Whiterun's priest of Arkay, I spread his word whenever I'm able. In the meantime, most of my hours are spent with the city's dearly departed."'' Unused dialogue Andurs also has an unused line of dialogue that was supposed to be initiated if the Dragonborn found and returned to Andurs his amulet before being given the quest. However, this line never plays in-game because his amulet does not actually appear unless the quest has been started.Creation Kit *''"Can it be? You've brought me my amulet? Oh, thank Arkay. And thank you. Oh, dear friend, please, take this gold for your troubles."'' Trivia *He may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if something is stolen from him or if he is killed. Appearances * de:Andurs es:Andurs fr:Andurs it:Andurs pl:Andurs ru:Андурс Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers